On Your Knees
by captainswanismyendgame
Summary: Killian has been wanting to try something different with Emma for a while, and despite being nervous, he approaches her with his fantasy.
1. Chapter 1

On Your Knees

_Inspiration: Get on Your Knees by Nicki Minaj ft. Ariana Grande_

"Let me get this straight. You want me to what exactly?"

Killian was nervous. He felt it might have too early in their relationship to ask this of her, but she was the first person in his entire life that he wanted to explore this side of himself. Not even Milah made him feel this way.

His life had always been about control: his ship; his crew; his adventures. Never once had he thought about letting someone else take over the helm, so to speak. But with Emma it was different. She was the one woman, hell, person in his entire 300-plus year existence that made him want to give up control.

Steeling himself for the inevitable backlash, he looked her straight in the eyes and said, "I want you to control me; to dominate me."

He could see the thoughts swimming in her brain clearly on her face. Her forehead creased, and it just made him that much more nervous. _She must think I'm some sort of sexual deviant for asking this of her_, he said to himself. _I wouldn't blame her for saying no; or even for running out the room._

"If that's what you want…"

He didn't know what to say; his mouth suddenly went dry.

Killian walked over to Emma and placed his right hand on his left cheek, as if to make sure to himself that she was in fact real at that very moment and actually said yes.

"I honestly don't know what to say."

"It's not something that I'm normally into, but if it's something you want to try, why not?"

"Emma, I didn't think I could love you anymore, but you are constantly coming up with ways to prove me wrong. I was so afraid you would think me perverted."

The comforting smile she gave Killian at that moment spoke volumes. "Killian, I love you, and everything about you. That means any kinds of fantasies you want to explore. Plus, it could be kind of fun getting to dress for the part."

At that statement he got confused. "Dress for the part? What do you mean, love?"

"Oh, nothing. You'll find out soon enough."

**One week later**

_You can do this Emma. This is for Killian. He obviously was very nervous coming to ask this of you, so do it for that gorgeous pirate in the living room._

Giving herself a last-minute pep talk, Emma stared at herself in the mirror.

She knew if anyone in Storybrooke could help her with this situations, it was Ruby. She helped supply Emma with everything she thought she might need for the evening. She has a silk blindfold and a riding crop she let Emma borrow, but took her shopping for the rest. Emma was able to procure the most cobalt blue corset. She bought it because it looked like Killian's eyes. She also bought a matching blue garter belt and g-string. She rounded out the ensemble with thigh-high black leather boots.

She thought this was the sexiest she has ever looked. She even curled her hair into soft, thick waved and applied thick cat-eye eyeliner (more eyeliner than Killian as ever used in his life). She dabbed her lips one last time with her cherry red lipstick and grabbed the riding crop from the vanity.

Why was she so nervous? Besides the fact that she had never done this before and that she was afraid she was going to mess this up for Killian's sake? It was because he was out sailing, no idea that she decided to it right now, in the middle of a Saturday afternoon. He had wanted her to feel as comfortable as possible, so he suggested waiting until Valentine's Day, a month and a half away. Boy was he about to be surprised.

She expected him home any minute, so Emma exited the bathroom to stand facing the entrance to the door. She loved it when he came home after sailing, smelling like the sea mixed with his own distinct scent. It was pure Killian Jones.

She could hear the key in the lock, and with that her pulse began to quicken. _Showtime_

A day on the seas always puts Killian in the best of moods. That's why when he walked into his and Emma's apartment he had the biggest smile on his face. But as he stared at the sight in front of him, it started to falter, but that was only because he was in shock.

He had assumed that they were going to wait until Valentine's Day to explore this; he thought she needed to really prepare for this venture. It seemed he was dead wrong. He had never seen a more erotic sight than seeing Emma, his Emma, in an outfit that would make the bar wenches blush.

"Emma…"

"That's Mistress Swan to you, pirate."

"I apologize, Mistress Swan. My manners seem to have gotten away from me.'

"You are forgiven…this time." Killian's heart raced as she walked over to him, the click-clack of the stiletto of her boots sending chills down his spine. She had a riding crop in her hand, and brought the leather lip at the end up to his lips. She then began exploring his body with the crop, moving it along the sleeves of his leather jacket, over the white t-shirt that covered his chest and down to the zipper of his leathers, which now seemed to be a little too tight in that particular region.

"You are way too overdressed."

"How would you like to rectify to situations, Mistress?"

"Take off your clothes. Slowly. I want to enjoy you stripping down me and only me."

"As you wish, Mistress."

He started with his jacket, removing his left arm, but careful not to snag the hook on the sleeve. He followed his right, and then he tossed the jacket on the ground. He then to the bottom of his t-shirt and lifted it gradually, revealing every inch of his stomach and chest, which was lightly covered in dark hair. He hovered over the button of his pants, just to see what kind of reaction he could get from his mistress.

"What are you waiting for pirate? I need you naked."

"Apologies, Mistress. Won't happen again."

It was difficult for Killian maneuver his pants over his hips, considering the massive hard-on he was sporting at that moment. But he was finally able to remove, then and he stood before Emma, with nothing on but that signature Killian Jones smile.

"Much better. You enjoy pleasing your mistress, don't you, pirate?"

Hearing her speak like this was something he didn't know he wanted to hear until they came falling from her mouth. He didn't think he could get any harder than he already was, but having his Swan speaking to him as if his existence was based purely on pleasing her, made his cock engorge to an almost painful thickness.

"Nothing pleases me more than knowing that I bring her pleasure.'

"Good answer. Now, get on your knees."

He listened, bending down on one knee and then the other. She walked to him, and he was suddenly at eye-level with her mound. It was still covered by the blue undergarments she wore, but he could smell the heady aroma of her scent and it almost caused him to forget that she was the one in control.

He gazed up at her whilst she was looking at him. He was, as was so often the case, in awe of her statuesque beauty. Especially in this particular outfit which held the promises of debauchery. He was staring so hard that he didn't even notice that she placed the crop down on the ground next to her and grabbed another object, this one metal.

"You know what I want? I want you to please me with your hook."

Never, in anytime they had been together, did she ever ask for that. He usually removed it before anytime they became intimate so he was in shock she wanted him to use it pleasure her.

"Are you certain?"

"Are you questioning me? And did you forget to address me properly?!"

"Forgive me, Mistress Swan. It is not my place to question you. Forgive me."

"Seeing as how this was your first slip-up, this is a warning. Any more disobedience from you, and I'll have to punish you."

He wasn't sure if he was supposed to be aroused at the thought of punishment, but any punishment from Emma would certainly lead to some sort of reward later on. So yeah, the punishment idea turned him on.

"I will endeavor to be on my best behavior, Mistress Swan."

"See that you do. Now, about that hook…"

Still on his knees, and gazing up at her, he took his hook and grazed it lightly over her clit. She almost stumbled in her boots, it felt so good. The jolt of electricity she felt was something she hadn't felt before. Even through her panties, the cold metal of the hook meeting her hot flesh made her whole body sing. But she wanted to feel more. She needed direct contact.

"Tear off my panties, pirate. I need to feel your hook on me."

Without hesitation, Killian took his hook and grabbed on to the string. It was easily torn away from her body; the offending garment flung off his hook as quickly as they were removed. He placed the hook directly on her clit, and this time she couldn't help it: she stumbled slightly as a moan escaped her.

"Oh god, that feels good…"

"This is what Mistress wants? She wants to come to completion of my hook?" The way he said it almost had her "coming to completion" right there.

"Yes, that is what your mistress requires of you."

Because of the build-up to this point, it did not take long for her to come. A few more strokes and that's all it took for her to scream, "Fuck, you're making me come…"

"Yes, Mistress. Come on my hook."

That did it. She came hard, coating the curved hook with her arousal. It was so hard for her to stand still whilst having one of the most intense orgasms she had ever had. "You did well, pirate. So well I think I might start referring to you as Jones. Since you aren't just any pirate; you're my pirate."

"Damn right I am, Swan."

"Killian! Stop breaking character!"

"I couldn't help it, Emma. I just needed to address you at the moment."

She crossed her arms, the frustration at his breaking his character evident to him, but she let him continue.

"I just wanted to thank you. You surprised me in more ways than one. You are incredible, Swan."

"I'm glad I can make you happy any way I can, since you are always finding ways to make me happy."

"I assure you, the pleasure is all mine."

"And mine as well," she giggled, "But damn are my legs getting tired. These boots are killing me! I think I need to go and sit down for a while."

She laughed as the smile from his face dropped. He then pointed to the hard-on that had yet to be taken care of and said, "Swan, um…aren't you…forgetting something?"

"Excuse me, but I thought today was about you getting pleasure from pleasing me?"

"But you broke character!"

"Only after you broke first!"

She turned to walk away, only a little frustrated, since clearly he said this was supposed to be about him giving up control.

"Come on, love! Emma! Don't make me beg!"

A sly smile came upon her lips as she turned her head over her shoulder and said, "How convenient that you are already on your knees."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: The response I received from this fic was overwhelming. Thank you to everyone who read it, especially those who told me they wanted to see more. Well, you're requests have been heard. _

_Thanks to my beta, Nicole. She has been my best friend since freshman of high school. No joke. She has always supported me, even during my writer's block years._

_Disclaimer: OUAT is not mine. _

_Enjoy_

"Mistress?"

So he wants to play nice now, she said to herself. She was just about to walk into their bedroom to take off the boots (they really were starting to hurt her feet) when Killian, who had still on his knees, began to plead. She turned to face him, and she asked, "What, Jones?"

"I realize it was not my place to assume I would get any sort of reciprocation. I truly apologize for my attitude."

She felt he was sincere in his answer, but it still didn't mean she had to forgive him. And it most certainly didn't mean that Mistress Swan had to either. In fact, she did warn him.

"Jones, you realize I have no choice but to punish you? You disobeyed me, after I clearly told you that the first time you did so wouldn't just be a warning."

"Yes, Mistress. And I will accept whatever punishment you are willing to give."

It shouldn't have turned her on so much, but her body couldn't help it. A new wave of slickness coated her inner thigh. Just to tease his, she took her finger and placed it there, to coat it with her wetness. She brought it up to her mouth and sucked it dry, all the while staring straight into Killian's eyes. She could see the way his cock bounced; he was so incredibly hard. But it wasn't time to indulge him just yet. She had a punishment to yield.

She walked over to the counter, where she had placed the blindfold that she had borrowed from Ruby. Each and over step made her his thighs rub together, sending chills all over her body. She loved the feeling; she reveled in it, since she knew it was due to how much this fantasy was such a turn on for the both of them. Once she reached the counter, she grabbed the blindfold, and headed towards Killian.

Standing behind him, she placed the blindfold over his eyes, shielding them from any movement.

"I'm going to enjoy this, Jones."

She still had the riding crop in her hand; at this point it was like and extension of her arms. She started circling him, much in the way a vulture circles its prey. And she knew he could not see; only hear the heels of her boots. She stopped in front of him, and lightly swatted his shoulder with the leather lip of the crop. He gave a startled yelp, but it wasn't as if she inflicted that much damage. She just wanted to give him a little taste.

She walked around to his back, getting a lovely view of his chiseled shoulders and perfect ass. She loved his ass, but right now, she wanted it a little red. Emma took the crop and whipped it down onto right cheek. That brought out a little more than a yelp from Killian; he gave a full-on groan.

"Did you like that Jones? Do you enjoy getting punishment for your unacceptable behavior?"

"I enjoy pleasing you, Mistress. If this is what pleases you, so be it."

"Are you sure you could handle it?" she asked as she swatted the other cheek.

This earned another groan from Killian. Emma was really enjoying the sounds that he was making. It made her feel that much more in charge. Standing right behind him, she whispered into his ear, "I'm going to make sure you won't be sitting right for a while. And maybe that will teach you to disrespect your mistress."

She kept her promise. By the time Emma was through with the whipping, Killian's perfect, shapely backside was beet red. The only noise he ever made while receiving his punishment were groans, which impressed Emma. He was able to handle it, even though she had a feeling his ass was hurting him.

"Very good, Jones. Very good indeed. I hope that you learned your lesson."

"Yes, Mistress. I certainly have."

She walked over to him and undid the blindfold that covered his beautiful eyes. He looked up at her with the biggest smile on his face, like he was a dog happy to see his owner come home as if it had been forever, but in reality it had only been ten minutes.

"You performed well, Jones. I do believe a reward is in order. But first," she began, as she thrust her boots in front of his face, "take these off of me. My feet are starting to ache."

"Anything for you, my mistress."

He grabbed the zipper on at the top of the boot on the inside of her tight. She knew he could feel the wetness that still lingered and that excited her. He unzipped the shoe slowly, and reverently, placing kisses on the skin of her knee, calf, shin, and ankle as the material parted. Finally grabbing it off of her foot, he place a final kiss on the insole of her foot; he did all of this while staring straight in her eyes. The deep pools of celestial blue could distract her from anything, but she could not afford to be distracted when she was the one making the demands.

Killian did the same this with the other leg, kissing down every inch of her skin as it was revealed through its leather casement. After he placed a kiss to the insole of her other foot, Emma asked, "Are you ready for your reward?"

"I'm more than ready."

"Well, then Jones. I just have one thing to say…"

"And what is that, oh mistress mine?"

"Taste me."

Killian didn't need to be told twice. He lifted his head up to her glistening opening and licked slowly up her slit

The entire punishment had affected her just as much as it had affected him, it seemed. Killian never thought that being blindfolded and whipped would actually be something his body would have such a reaction to, but he couldn't get enough. He was actually disappointed when it ended.

But it was because of him being able to handle his punishment that he was currently feasting of the ambrosia that was his Emma. She tasted of honey, cinnamon and a flavor that was purely his love. He could never get enough of her taste, or the way it coated his face after he brought her to completion.

"Oh god, Jones…you know just what I like…"

"Aye, I do. I know how much my mistress loves her Jones between her legs."

"Lick my clit. And do it fast."

How could he deny her? Easy answer: he couldn't, especially not when she used such coarse language in the heat of passion. His expert tongue began to flick her swollen nub, lightly at first, but then gained speed as her breathing began to quicken. He kept his mouth of her clit, now sucking on it, which elicited some high-pitched squeals from Emma. But he also took right hand and plunged two fingers into her depths. He was always amazed at how soaking wet she could get for him.

"Fuck, Jones…your fingers feel amazing."

"All the better to make you come, my mistress."

"Oh god…please…faster. I'm so close…"

"If the lady insists…"

He dialed up the intensity with his fingers, fucking her with them hard. He also removed his mouth from her clit and place the curved end of his hook upon it and began to furiously rub. It was then that Emma began to let out one of the most intense orgasmic yells that Killian ever had the pleasure of getting out of her.

"Jones...KILLIAN!'

He felt it a point of pride that he made her break character for just that one moment that she had needed to yell out his name and not simply refer to him as "Jones." Her knees began to buckle, so he took his hand and steadied her spent body. They both then looked at one another; his face, he knew, covered in her juices. A large smile began to creep over his face, which made her smile in return.

"Why, Jones, why the smug look?"

"No reason. I just enjoy the look on Mistress's face after she is fully spent."

"Don't go getting a big head now, Jones.'

He looked down to his cock, which must have been rock-hard for at least a solid hour, and then back to Emma. "Too late."

He noticed her looking at him and his state of arousal as well, and then a grin formed on her face. This particular grin looked to be naughty in nature.

Once getting her bearings, she began to walk toward the bedroom. She looked back over her shoulder, her gorgeous ass on full display for him.

"Jones, I think it's time you get off your knee and get into the bed."

He had never run to the bedroom faster in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know, I know. It's been a while since the last update. Real life got in the way. But thank you to every single one of you who kept encouraging me. It means the world to me. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Killian was so happy he was able to finally get off the floor; his knees were red and sore from being on the hardwood for so long. That certainly didn't stop him from racing to the bedroom, though. He noticed no footsteps behind him as he took off, so he figured Emma was just enjoying the view of his rose-colored backside before joining him.

He stopped short in the doorframe; what he saw made him lose all air from his lungs.

He could feel her presence behind him before she even touched him. Emma wrapped her arms around his waist, and leant her head to his ear behind him. "I borrowed the blindfold and crop from Ruby," she sensually whispered, "But those are mine."

Killian was staring at the pair of handcuffs dangling from either corner of their metal bedframe.

"Is that so, Mistress?" he said, nervously.

"Yes, Jones. Care to try them on?"

"I don't know…I think they might be too small…"

"That wasn't a question. That was a request. Get in bed. I'll strap you in." She released her hold on his waist to allow him to saunter over to the bed.

He wasn't nervous per say, but he always associated handcuffs with criminals. Naturally, Emma would have them on hand, because of her job, but in all his 300 + years, he could honestly say he never thought to use them as an instrument to aid in bedroom play. But as it was his fantasy, and she agreed to go on this journey with him, he trusted Emma's judgment.

"As you wish, Mistress. Anything for you."

Killian crawled into the bed, but he did it nice and slowly, so he could give Emma nice, long look at his ass.

"As much as I could stare at the fine ass all day, you need to be on your back for what I have planned."

He flipped-literally flipped his body—so he landed on his back. He did it so fast, and fell so hard, he made the bed shake. He playfully put his hands behind his head, giving Emma a fantastic view of her lover's body, including, but not limited to, his ever-present erection. She could ogle that body for hours, but she was getting distracted.

"Arms out from under your head, Jones."

Killian lifted his left arm, hook and all, and stretched it out towards the corner of the bed. Emma took his wrist in her hand, and placed it atop the curve of the handcuff. She then closed it; tight, but not too tight. It needed to be just the right amount of pain; not too overwhelming. She then went to the other side of the bed and did the same thing to his other arms, only this time she was able to get his wrist in the cuff and not his forearm.

Once she secured Killian, she went to the foot of the bed to survey her handiwork.

"I could get used to this," she said with a devilish grin, "you, tied up, at my mercy…"

"You seem to be enjoying yourself, Mistress."

"And you're not?"

"Oh, I most definitely am. I was just stating fact," he answered with a wink.

Changing the subject, Emma flirtatiously asked, "It's getting a little hot in here, wouldn't you agree?" She didn't even wait for him to respond before she began unclasping the hook-and-eyelets from her corset. Killian could only watch in awe of his Swan undoing each little hook, one-by-one, in what seemed like slow motion. His cock was so hard it began to hurt; the image of Emma stripping out of a corset would be etched in his mind for as long as he was alive.

Emma teased Killian, keeping the corset attached to her body by use of her arms as it slowly came off her body. As soon as the last hook was released, she kept the corset in place, with only a tiny glimpse of her cleavage and stomach for him to view.

"Please, Mistress…"

Emma, amused, retorted, "Please what, Jones?"

"Please…I need to see you. All of you."

"Do you think you deserve it, to be in the presence of your mistress in all of her glory?"

"I made mistakes today, but Mistress did execute punishment for my prior transgressions. And I have been on my best behavior since entering the bed chamber."

Emma had to admit: he put up a pretty good argument.

She grasped the fabric from her chest and finally stood before Killian gloriously nude. He loved her breasts: how full and round they were; the perfect handful, as he liked to say. The chill in the room cause her blush-pink nipples to harden.

"You are stunning, Mistress. You take my breath away."

"Are these genuine compliments? Or are you angling for some relief there, Jones?" she answered back, saucily.

"Why can't it be a bit of both?"

"You're lucky I'm in such a generous mood after your punishment…"

"Of that I am completely aware."

Emma slowly began to crawl on the bed, towards his lap. She landed right between his legs; just where Killian desperately needed her.

"Beg me, Jones."

He needed her hot, wet mouth on him so badly; he wasn't going to think twice about denying her what she needed to hear. "Mistress, I beg of you. Please. Please put this cock of this most unworthy servant of your into your mouth."

"You speak like a poet. But right now, I need to give me the language of the captain that I know you are, deep down inside."

"Oh you'll get it, Mistress. Once my lady takes what she needs."

She didn't hesitate: she took his hard shaft in her and took him all the way down on the first try.

"Fuck!"

"That's more like it, Jones," she said, in between flicking the head of cock and taking just the head into her mouth and sucking it.

"You have such a wicked mouth. I love feeling it all over my cock."

His body lifted off the bed after one particular base-to-shaft lick made him convulse. His muscles tightened, and slight sheen of sweat began to glisten all over his body. The fact that he couldn't grab her head and fuck her mouth senseless was agonizing, but that's not to say he wasn't enjoying her slow exploration of his cock.

He heard a popping noise, which jerked him out of his reverie. The noise was Emma popping his balls, one at a time, out of her mouth after sucking each one. He bent his head as far back as it could and groaned, eyes rolling in the back of his head.

"Gods alive, you're so fucking good at that."

Staring up at him from between his legs, Emma locked eyes with Killian as pumped his cock in and out of her mouth without the aid of her hands.

"You keeping doing that and I'm going to come."

Stopping for a split second to answer, she replied, "That's the idea." She immediately resumed her ministrations, which made Killian hiss in pleasure. The gargling sounds made when he hit the back of her throat time and time again was almost enough to make him lose it right there without giving her warning. But he was nothing if not a gentlemen, and gentleman does not come in a lady's mouth without a proper warning. He could feel his balls get tighter and tighter with his impending release. He was surprised he lasted this, considering how long his erection had lasted.

"Jones, come in my mouth."

Killian was not expecting such a bold, matter-of-fact statement from Emma. So much so that, in that exact moment, he could not help but comply with her wishes and he exploded into her wanting mouth.

Trying to regain his composure after his released, he looked down at Emma, who was wiping some his essence from her cheek and putting it onto her tongue, along with the rest.

"That was incredible, Mistress. Truly. You are too kind. Now, about these handcuffs: maybe they could be removed?"

This question caused Emma to give him one of the most devious smiles that he had ever seen.

"Oh, I don't think so Jones. I'm not quite finished with you yet."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Massive apologies for the long wait. Real life sucks and gets in the way. We made it to the final chapter. This is my first time finishing a multi-chapter, so to all of you who stuck with me during this ride, you are all amazing. I can't thank you enough, especially as new CS ff writer. You have given me the confidence to keep at it. So, here is the final chapter. Enjoy!**_

"_That was incredible, Mistress. Truly. You are too kind. Now, about these handcuffs: maybe they could be removed?"_

_ This question caused Emma to give him one of the most devious smiles that he had ever seen. _

_ "Oh, I don't think so Jones. I'm not quite finished with you yet."_

"Mistress still requires more from me?" Killian asked, completely spent from his orgasm. He couldn't imagine even getting another erection anytime soon, let alone sustaining one, considering until a few moments ago, Emma had left him in a perpetual state of arousal.

"Until I am good and satisfied, you will stay handcuffed. Understood, Jones?"

Knowing it best to comply with Emma's wishes while in character, he simply replied, "As you wish, Mistress."

Emma glided off the bed, and stood at the foot of it, staring down at Killian. He was a wonder to behold: his toned arms straining against the pull of the handcuffs. She loved how secretly muscular he was; she was so surprised when she saw him without his shirt for the first time, since he always wore long sleeves. But she already knew he had hair on his chest, since while wearing most of his shirts, he kept at least one or two buttons undone. She loved to brush the dark patch of hair that covered his chest as much as she loved tracing the line of hair down his stomach to his "Jolly Roger."

Having his body on display in this manor was too much for her. Emma lifted her hand to her shoulders and began to caress her skin with palms. Slowly, her palms made their way to the top of her chest, and then to her breasts.

"Something on your mind, Mistress?" Killian inquired will wiggling one eyebrow up and down.

Emma locked her gaze with Killian, and the look in his eyes was full of hunger. The blue of the ocean turned stormy as evidence of his renewed arousal.

She deliberately took one nipple between her thumb and index finger and began to roll it into a stiff peak. "I was just admiring my handiwork, and it turned me on. Is that a problem, Jones?"

Swallowing hard, Killian was able to barely reply, "By all mean, Mistress. Forgive my interruption. Please, continue."

Keeping one hand on her breast, Emma slid the other hand down her ribs and to her stomach. She could hear his breath quickening the closer she got to her mound. By the time her index finger ghosted over her clit, she noticed that his cock was beginning to harden once more. This turned Emma on even more so. She applied pressure to her nub, causing a slight moan to escape her throat. At the same time, the noise caused Killian to emit a frustrated groan.

"You are a sight to behold, Mistress."

"Funny, I was thinking the same about you before I began touching myself."

Hearing her able to be so blunt about the exploration of her body, let alone doing so in front of him, was something that he never thought Emma would be able to do comfortably. _I guess my fantasy has helped both of us_, he mused. But his train of thought crashed as he heard keening noise from the foot of the bed. Emma's fingers were deep inside of her channel, being pumped in and out at a steady pace. She was so soaking wet; the evidence was all over her hands and thighs.

"I love seeing you like this, Mistress: full of abandon. You are incredible."

The lilt of Killian's voice was what sent Emma careening over the edge. Screaming out his given name—breaking character, yet again—she collapsed onto the side of the bed. After her breathing steadied, she began to inch herself up towards Killian. His erection was back in full force after her wanton display. Without any warning, Emma placed herself atop Killian's lap, took his throbbing cock in her hand, and guided him into her slick opening.

"Bloody hell!"

"Something wrong, Jones?"

"On the contrary, Mistress: it just felt too damn good. I couldn't keep it inside. You just feel so damn good around my cock."

Slowly seating her body entirely on his manhood, Emma leaned down to whisper in Killian's ear. "That's good to know, since I love the feeling of being filled entirely by you." The groan that she elicited from him sent a delicious wave through her body that caused her cunt to quiver; Emma could feel the rush of liquid from her body that coated his cock.

"You bloody minx…"

"You felt that, I assume?"

"Damn sure, I did."

"Well, I best put that lubrication to good use then…" Emma placed her hands on Killian's chest and lifted her body so that his erection was almost completely out of her body, then she sat back down on it again, grinding in his lap. She loved seeing his eyes roll into the back of his head as she continued the torturously slow ministration.

"You feel incredible, Mistress. I just wish I was able to touch you…"

"Don't go getting all mushy on me now, Jones. Just let me fuck you until you come."

"Gods, what you do to me when you talk like that…"

Killian angled his head up so that he was able to take one of Emma's nipples into his mouth. They had been dangling in front of his face for too, like Tantalus being tortured with the apples that were always too far out of reach. He was finally able to lock his mouth onto one, and he began to suck and bite it with abandon. He knew how sensitive Emma's nipples were; so much so that she could orgasm from them being stimulated. As if on cue, Emma's body convulsed above him, signaling that he had brought her to completion.

"How was that, Mistress?" He asked while still having a mouth full of Emma's nipple.

"You cheeky bastard; you know how much I love that." He simply nodded, while displaying a massive grin on his face. "But do you know what else I love? I love making you come. So, that's what I plan on doing: riding your cock until my slick, wet cunny causes you to explode inside of me."

The look on his face after she said this was something she would never forget. Killian was absolutely taken aback that he let her nipple simple slide from his mouth, since his mouth was agape with the shock of the language she used.

"Ride me, Mistress."

Emma lifted herself straight up; the feeling on being completely filled once again overwhelmed her. Placing her hands yet again on his chest, she rode Killian in earnest. She was in control; she was using his body for her pleasure. It was something that, until Killian brought up the idea to fulfill this fantasy, she never really thought would turn her on. She enjoyed their lovemaking—it was more about giving pleasure to one another rather than taking it. But she had to admit to herself that she enjoyed this as well. Emma was getting increasingly close to another orgasm, so she decided to let Killian know.

"Jones?"

"Yes, Mistress?"

"I'm going to come, and when I do, I want you to follow."

"You're telling me when you want me to come?"

"Is that a problem, Jones?" she asked in a warning tone.

"Of course not, Mistress."

Emma took great delight in saying to Killian, "Then shut up, and take it like a man." Emma fucked Killian with such intensity—lifting her hips up and down over his cock while bracing herself on his chest—and once she finally reached her peak, she screamed out his name one final time. That was Killian's cue, as he cried out Emma's name at the same time he released himself inside of her. Emma collapsed on top of Killian in exhaustion, while his body went limp…or as limp as it could, considering his wrist and forearm were still handcuffed.

"As much as I love having you on top of me to bask in the glow our coupling, I really need to touch you, love."

The fantasy was fulfilled, so the characters could now be broken. Emma looked down at Killian, smiled, and placed a small, chaste kiss on his soft lips. "I'll get the key," she said as she slowly rose off of his body to grab the key on the nightstand. She went to his right wrist and unlocked the cuff. Killian shook it loose, trying to gain a little bit of feeling back in his arm as she walked around the foot of the bed to his hook side. Once his forearm was released, he was able to stretch out his limbs fully. "That's more like it. Now, come back here, lass. I need to feel you in my arms." Blushing, Emma slid back into bed, now cradled in the arms of the man she loved.

"That was brilliant, Emma. You are a marvel. What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"You were pretty damn persistent, I'll give you that," she said as the both laughed.

"I meant allowing me to explore this side of me," he spoke as her head nestled on his chest, "You could have easily said no."

"I could've, but just like you said to me once: I'm a fan of every part of you."

Killian's heart swelled at hearing his own words to Emma used to describe her feelings toward him. "Glad to hear it, love." He grabbed Emma, and nestled her closer to his body. "So, would it be bad form to refer to you as 'Mistress' in front of the lad?"

The spanking he received after that comment was one he knew he definitely deserved.

**Fin**


End file.
